Lo que realmente quiero decir
by ChaveChave
Summary: "Boop" es una palabra que suele usar Nora con Ren, sin embargo eso no es lo que ella realmente desea decirle.


Este fic me llego a la mente de repente, yo estaba tranquilamente prestando atención a mis clases (enserio, no es sarcasmo) cuando se formo toda esta historia, fue muy raro O_O espero les guste.

* * *

Alegre, inquieta, valiente y una chica que le encanta hablar, así es como se podía describir a la joven de cabellos anaranjados, la más alocada y excéntrica miembro del equipo JNPR e inclusive puede que de toda la academia: Nora Valkyre.

Sin embargo en este momento no actuaba como lo haría usualmente; ella se encontraba en el cuarto dado al equipo, pero completamente sola, con una seria expresión, pensando cómo hacer algo de suma importancia para ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo?! — Se quejaba tras un largo lapso de reflexión— Digo solo son dos simples palabras, nada complicado, solo un te y un amo ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?

Por muy extraño que pareciera, aquella valiente e hiperactiva chica, quien derrotaba creaturas como si se tratara de un simple juego, era incapaz de declararse. Todas esas agallas que usaba al pelear con grims y esa facilidad de parlotear cientos de cosas parecían inútiles o fuera de servicio cuando estaba delante de su amado y quería expresar sus sentimientos.

Cualquiera compañero, incluso profesores que conocían a Nora creerían que aquel chico al cual le resultaba imposible declararse seria alguien como ella: social por naturaleza, lleno de amigos con los cuales habla sin parar, radiante de energía y carisma, pero es todo lo contrario.

Ella esta perdidamente enamorada de una persona completamente diferente, un chico callado, que pocas veces se le veía sonreír, serio y bastante calmado. Así es, la chica de cabello anaranjado ama a Lie Ren, su amigo de la infancia, por muy raro que suene eso último.

— ¿Cuándo fue que me enamore de Ren?— Se preguntó Nora en voz alta— Creo ni siquiera se eso— pensó que esa era la razón por la que le era tan difícil declararse— ¿Fue cuando lo conocí? En realidad, tampoco recuerdo desde cuando nos conocimos— se contestó ella misma.

Ren y Nora han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde pequeños han sido un equipo.

Por más que tratara de recordar al algún momento en que estuvieran separados, ella no podía evocar recuerdo alguno, "siempre juntos", así era desde que tenía memoria, inclusive se podría decir que eran una familia pero… ¿Cuándo fue entonces que se enamoró? Quizá fue cuando comió por primera vez uno de sus panques, o cuando con cajas de cartón hicieron un castillo y él la dejo ser la reina, incluso recordaba que Ren le hiso una corona de papel; o tal vez cuando ella casi tira a Lie en una alcantarilla por accidente, pero a pesar de eso él no se enojó.

— Bueno, quizás no sepa cuando me enamore de él— Suspiro rendía Nora— Pero si se cuándo me di cuenta— Se dijo algo más animada.

Ella se dio cuenta cuando finalmente fueron recibidos en la academia Beacon y pensó en la posibilidad de quedar en equipos diferentes. Ella temió por que Ren conociera a alguna chica que le resultara más interesante y terminara siendo desplazada por ella. ¡Que ciega había sido! ¿Cómo no ver algo que está enfrente de ti? Solo un loco no se daría cuenta que todo lo que desea y ama siempre ha estado ahí a su lado.

— Ya se— Se ilumino el rostro de Nora— Practicare con una foto de Ren para que al fin se lo pueda decir directamente— Busco entre sus cosas, sin embargo ella había olvidado todos sus álbumes en casa cuando se mudó a Beacon — No tengo ninguna, bueno en ese caso supongo que con un dibujo estará bien empezar.

Nora busco por toda la habitación papel y colores y puso manos a la obra. La chica de cabellera naranja no es una gran dibujante, sin embargo puso todo su empeño en aquel dibujo, entretenida y feliz como una pequeña con una crayola en mano.

— Un poco de verde aquí, algo de negro acá y no hay que olvidar su mechón rosado— Coloreaba alegremente— ¡Listo! ¡He terminado! Ahora a practicar.

Sujeto la hoja con el dibujo frente a ella y miro directamente a los ojos algo mal pintados de su dibujo.

— Ren yo tengo algo importante que decirte— Dijo con firmeza— Yo te…te.. te quiero decir que… bueno sé que hemos estado juntos siempre, bueno no juntos juntos y que tus panques son deliciosos y jeje recueras aquella vez en que…— Tartamudeo Nora y despego la vista de su dibujo, dejando esa firmeza y empezando a divagar.

Nora suspiro al darse cuenta de que solo evadía el tema. ¡Ni siquiera podía decírselo al dibujo! Eso le parecía deprimente, pero no se echaría para atrás, nunca antes lo había hecho y no empezaría con esto.

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y con decisión volvió a la carga.

— Ren escucha bien, hay algo importante que quiero decirte ahora mismo— Con fuerza y casi gritando, finalmente Nora comenzó a decir, pero en ese instante escucho como la puerta tras de ella se abrió.

— Bueno entonces dímelo— Escucho un calmada voz.

Ya sabía quién era y no quería voltear a asegurarse. No esta lista aun. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, sentía que se desmayaría. Sus manos estrujaron fuertemente el dibujo tratando en vano conseguir un poco de valor y así finalmente decir "te amo".

— ¿Estas bien?— Dijo el azabache al ver que su amiga no decía nada ni se movía — ¿Nora? — se acercó para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

En cuanto Ren quedo a una distancia más corta, Nora giro sobre sus talones, extendió su mano y toco la nariz del contrario.

— Boop— Le sonrió a su amigo.

Ren le devolvió la sonrisa con una ligera risa al ver que su amiga solo quería que se acercara para hace su acostumbrado movimiento.

— Quería decirte que ¡te hice este hermoso retiro! — Grito la chica mientras casi restregaba el dibujo en la cara al de mechón rosa.

— Basta, no me lo pongas tan cerca que no veo nada— comento calmado él azabache

— Es fabuloso ¿no crees? — Ignoro a su amigo— Es el mejor dibujo que he hecho ¿debería hacer uno de los demás miembros del equipo no crees? Ooooh tal vez Ruby, Yang, Blake y Weiss también quieran uno— Comenzó a divagar

Ren finalmente tomo el dibujo y mientras lo admiraba Nora seguía balbuceando cosas.

— Sí, quizá uno de todos nosotros derrotando enemigos y haciendo que se pongan de rodillas ante nosotros— Emocionada tomo una regla y la empezó a ondear— Yo tendré una corona y estaré en pose de cazador sobre su presa, Pyrha un casco, similar a los griegos, golpeando con sus manos a un grim, Jaune estará montando un caballo lanzando flechas y tu estarás con una armadura samurái moviendo una espada de un lado a otro.

— Se oye que será un gran dibujo— Alentó la idea de su extravagante amiga.

— Sí, iré a decirle a los demás— Y sin siquiera dejar que su amigo volviera a hablar, ella salió disparada fuera de la habitación.

Cualquiera creería que es porque está sumamente emocionada pero la verdad es que está huyendo de su amigo. Mordió su lengua mientras corría y maldecía su cobardía. Oh como desea dejar de decir boop y en lugar de esa única palabra, decir esas otras dos que siempre ha querido decir.

"Te amo" es lo que su mente pensaba, pero su boca siempre le traicionaba diciendo "boop" en su lugar.

— Si tan solo fuera más seria y objetiva como tu Ren, desde hace tiempo ya te hubiera dicho la verdad— Susurro Nora mientras corría por los pasillos— Te amo Ren.

Nora finalmente se paró cuando llego a la entrada principal y vislumbro a sus demás amigos afuera.

No se rendiría, no importaba si tardaría muchos boops antes de poder traducirlos en lo que verdaderamente son, ella era la alegre Nora Valkire y no se entristecería por no declararse, pues cada intento fallido era experiencia para poder llegar a su declaración.

— Aunque…¿sería más fácil si entrenara a un perezoso para que lo haga por mí?— Se animó Nora con más ideas para decir ese te amo a Ren mientras se dirigía a sus amigos para hablar de su dibujo.

Mientras tanto Ren seguía en el cuarto mirando el dibujo de Nora junto a otro que hacía mucho tiempo le dio, uno donde ella y el estaban sobre una pila de cajas de cartón, Nora tenía una corona.

— Si tan solo fuera más hablador y decidido como tú, podría decirte lo que siento— Suspiro Ren guardando ambos dibujo— Al fin te diría que te amo Nora.

Todos los que al inicio conocen a Ren y Nora, por ser tan distintos creen que se llevan terrible, como lo creyó la profesora Glynda Goodwitch, y al ver que son amigos se sorprenden, sin embargo también hay quienes dicen que los opuestos se atraen pero la realidad es que los opuestos se complementan y eso fue lo que hiso que Nora se fijara en Ren y que este le correspondiera, pero esto mismo es lo que hace que no puedan decírselo el uno a el otro.


End file.
